River Saint Laurent
The Saint Lurent River is the most important river of Dalaborn. With headwaters in the Princess Mountains it carries westward a large portion of the mountain range's snowmelt down to the Saint Laurent estuary, making it both an important source of freshwater and transportation in Dalaborn. Due to the heavy precipitation in its headwaters, the river's annual discharge is very large for a long river with such a small watershed. In german is also called Fluss Saint Laurent, and in french, Fleuve Saint Laurent Geography / Course Headwaters The upper portion of the Saint Laurent River forms the majority of the eastern border of Dalaborn. With its headwaters in Mikitivity's Vieten province, located in the eastern part of the country . It is form in the Princesses Mountains, the most important mountain range of the country. Tributaries / Canals / Lakes The following rivers are tributaries to the Saint Laurent River: * Reik River * Nimes River The following lakes are part of the Saint Laurent watershed: * Lac du soleil * See Prinz * lac Pennance Confluence / Destination In its middle watershed the river serves as way of commerce and transportation between the different provinces of the country, during the travel, it travels through Eron and Chaville, finally ending in the Saint Laurent estuary, located to the north of Port Leena Physical Characteristics Hydrology / Runoff Since rainfall in Dalaborn is highest in the winter months, warmer storm events in the late Spring frequently result in flash floods in the upper Saint Laurent watershed. Glacier melt in the late summer provides a steady and signficant base flow to the river. Water Quality Water from the river Saint Laurent are very clean, due to the strict regulation about water purity and the prohibition about to pour rubbish and city's used water to the river. Most of the river's water is clean enough as to to drink it without any kind of danger Ecology The Saint Laurent is the home to several species of fish such as the Great Salmon and the Prince's carp. It's also the natural environment of Dalaborn's river sea lion. Economics Navigation Though numerous low head power supply dams obstruct flow along the Saint Laurent, locks and fish ladders allow commercial, recreational, and fish passage. It allows that in summer, middle and big boats can reach from the sea, to at least Chaville, while in winter only until Eron Fishing Fish is forbidden in the Saint Laurent, due to the rich environment of the river, but recreative fishing exist, but of course, you can't kill the fishes. Illegal fishing in the river exists. Water Supply (Agriculture / Urban) A significant source of the local water supply actually comes from above streamflow and shallow aquifers. Communities along the river typically divert only small amounts of the river flow to supplement their stream based supplies. Since the river flow is large and the need for water small, there are very few large reservoirs along the river. Waste water is treated before discharging it back into the river. This includes both water that might have been diverted from the river or the stream water that was originally going to feed the river. Power Supply The low head dams on the Saint Laurent generate more than enough electricity for the towns and villages built in most of Saint Laurent province. The dams are low enough that there is no significant backwater or temperature impacts, however, due to the steep slope of the river and its large flowrates, these dams are capable of producing ample electricity. Tourism Starting from Eron, or Chaville tourists can take trips to the river and the little towns that are on his way, most of them with very beautiful churches and palaces. This is apart from the coast tourism in Leena, the most visited tour of all in the country. Cities / Villages The Saint Laurent flows through the following important communities, among others: * Eron ( Eron Federal Territory, Dalaborn) * Chaville ( Saint Laurent, Dalaborn) * Bordéau ( Saint Laurent, Dalaborn) Category:Geography Category:Dalaborn